


The perfect distraction

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Sento was getting nowhere in his new experiment and needed something to take his mind off of it and in walked Banjou





	The perfect distraction

Kamen Rider Build

Sento x Banjou

Rated M

                               

                Sento had been stuck on his new invention for the past several hours. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t get it to work.

                “Ughhh, I’m not getting anywhere,” he complained as he stretched his arms.

                “Maybe you should take a break. Clear your mind,” suggested Sawa who didn’t even look up from her own laptop.

                “Maybe…” just then Banjou walked down the stairs into the lab. Sento got a wicked grin across his face.

                “Banjou, Come with me!” he said getting up and dragging a confused boxer away with him. He pulled him into the small bathroom and shut the door behind him.

                “What’s up do you need to talk or something,” Banjou asked leaning against the sink.

                “Not exactly,” the scientist placed both of his hands on either side of him, “Can I blow you?”

                “WHAT!?”

                “Shh. I said can I blow you, you know give you a blow job, suck your dick.”

                “I know what you said! But why are you all of a sudden asking that?”

                “I’m not getting anywhere with my new experiment and I need a distraction,” he explained matter of factly.

                “And you want to distract yourself with my dick? Wait, Sento are you into guys?”

                “You really must have muscles for brains if it took you this long to figure that out”

                “Hey!” Banjou protested but he was silenced by Sento kneeling in front of him. He swallowed nervously. Sento’s hand moved to the front of his pants and then stopped.

                “You still haven’t answered me.”

                “Fine, just do whatever you want,” he told him blushing bright red.

                Sento grinned victoriously as he unbuttoned his partner’s pants and fished out his cock. Sento started by jerking him off to make him half hard before licking the tip and then taking him into his mouth.

                ‘Just pretend it’s Kasumi. It’s Kasumi giving me head. It’s fucking Sento’ Banjou tried telling himself but It didn’t work. Sento like everything else he did was great at this and not to mention was much better at sucking dick than his former lover ever was. Unconsciously one of Banjou’s hands had moved to grip Sento’s hair and the other braced himself on the sink. He moaned in pleasure.

                “Shhh. Unless you want Sawa to figure out what we are doing in here,” Sento said and then he went back to sucking and licking Banjou’s hard member.

                “You shut up,” Banjou mumbled. He bit down on his lip and tried not to let any more sound escape. It was a very hard task for him. It was then only a matter of minutes before Banjou came inside Sento’s mouth. To his surprise the genius scientist swallowed all of it. Banjo didn’t move and just leaned against the sink. He shivered when Sento took him out of his mouth. He jumped when Sento stood up all of a sudden.

                “I think I got it! Thanks for your help,” Sento exclaimed and kissed Banjou on the cheek before exiting the bathroom.

                “No problem,” he said slightly dazed. Banjou fixed his clothes and also left the bathroom, a small part of him hoping that Sento would need another distraction again soon.


End file.
